Many individuals suffering from allergies require monthly subcutaneous injections. Many diabetics similarly require daily subcutaneous injections. It is much quicker, convenient and economical for an individual requiring regular subcutaneous injections to self administer them rather than fit their routine into another's schedule. However, to pinch the upper arm, a preferred injection area, with one hand and to inject with the other is not physically possible.
Accordingly, many styles of clamps have been designed to pinch and hold the upper arm skin in a lifted position so that the hand on the opposite arm is left free to manipulate a syringe for subcutaneous injection of the exposed, lifted skin.
The problem with most of the clamps available is that they either pinch the skin too hard or insufficiently. It is difficult to regulate the force which the clamp applies on the pinched skin, and it is even more difficult to maintain that force over an extended period when the clamp must be opened wide to slip over the elbow and accept the lifted skin. Another problem with most of the clamps available is that they are difficult to hold open and manipulate into position with a single hand.